Athlens and Tritons - Nondisney Story Rotg , Httyd
by EtsukoFrost
Summary: There was island named that island lived a boy named Hiccup with his Dad Stoick . One day his father went to the ocean to get fishes for all island . The legend say there are magic creatures in . Many people tried to find out what is it this creatures but no one survive this . Merman!Jack , Merman!Pitch , Human!Hiccup NOTE ! : Picture isn't mine
1. Chapter 1 Discover World

Tile : Athlens and Tritons - Non/disney Story [ Rise of the guardians , How to train your dragon]

Hi there ! This is my first fanfiction so please don't be soo critic :) The story is inspired of all fanfics I read with Merman!Jack Please don't hate ! Just enjoy story :)

Chapter 1 " Discover World "

Many time ago there was island named Berk . At that island lived a boy named Hiccup with his Dad Stoick .  
One day his father went to the ocean to get fishes for all island . The legend say there are magic creatures in . Many people tried to find out what is it this creatures but no one survive this .

In the other part of sea there lived a merman prince Jack . He never understood why he have to avoid humans, but that was Pitchiner - Pitch,  
rules and he have to do like he wants . [ Who is Pitch ? He's the king of Tritons , some kind of merman's and mermaid's with black fish tail . They are the most powerful kingdom in all ocean . In past they was 2 big kingdoms , but one day everything changed .. ]

One day Jack left kingdom where he lived and went to discover world.

In this time Stoick was ready to put down trap . Stoick said : " Is everything ready ? " Then all on ship answered : " Yes ! "

Jack saw ship , he was excited , he was amazed . He wanted to see it closer but he was afraid to do it . Then he felt that something cought him. THAT WAS TRAP !  
He chaotic wanted to get out of it,but the lines was too strong for him .  
He was going up. He was scared. He thought that is all his fault. He thought he should never leave kingdom .

Stoick and all his company get trap off and was shocked what they saw . The white haired boy , with blue tail and gills

Someone shouted : " Merman ! "

All had suprised faces. Jack fast wanted to come back to water .

But then Stoick stopped him and said: You think where are you going? Jack was scared he saw his sharp sword .  
The Gobber awkwardly said : You know stoick if you want take him to island, he need his own place with water.  
After some thinking Stoick said : " Find something where we can put him and water , and lock him there , we don't want him to escape "  
All companys started to go to Jack but then ice appeared.! !

They jump over the jack and got his hands . Jack wasn't too fast to stop them and he give up .  
Enemies lock him in some kind of big box where was water He was scared what gonna happen will they just kill him,torture him or just EAT HIM ?! Many ideas comes to his mind He close eyes and just wait .

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 No more afraid ?

Chapter 2 " No more afraid ?

Jack fell the ship stopped. He was scared. He saw persons who kidnapped him. He also saw small part of village

Another mans got box in arms .  
Everybody don't believe what they saw. Whispers started ...  
Some people says "Legend is true..." " What is this .. ? "  
Then that whispers stopped Stoick shout: Get him to my house! "  
After that mans take him. Jack was amazed by every building there. He wasn't scared anymore

When they put him down and left house . Stoick want to say something but Jack heared someone else voice: " Hey dad. You're finally back! !  
Jack saw brown haired boy with green eyes ,but that wasn't what suprised him but the DRAGON ! Hiccup saw boy with white hair , some gills and tail and asked his Dad : " What is it Dad? "

Then Stoick answered: " A merman hiccup ' we got him accidently "

Hiccup suprised said : " So legends are true Dad ?! " , but he stopped to be happy

" And what do you want to do with him? " Hiccup said, He saw fear in white haired boy eyes " I don't know hiccup, I don't really know if he gonna talk, we scared him a little.  
"A LITTLE! !? He is scared too much you don't see it? !" Hiccup shouted . " I am sorry Hiccup, maybe you can take care of him? Just like with Toothless ? " "Me? " Huccup looked at this boy and said: " Fine. I will take care of him "

Some time later,

Hiccup got box in his room. He thought to get some food for him. But he thought: " Wait, what he can eat? ? ." He looked to the boy, he was looking at window

He thought: " C'mon hiccup just ask him "  
He came closer to him but fast when he did this boy turned his head to Hiccup

Hiccup asked: " oh.. um Hi? Can you please tell me what do you want to eat? "  
After some looking at boy Jack thought he seem nice and smiled to him and said: " Maybe some.. .fruits? Please? "

Hiccup smiled and said happily : " Okay! Just wait! " After he said that he got face into the wall Jack giggled .

Some time later he backed with fruits. He gave it to Jack . And smiled And also said: " Can you please tell me your name? "

Jack don't know to really trust him.  
But after some thinking he said : " Jack... my name is Jack "  
" Well Jack nice to meet you! I am Hiccup " and smiled agian Jack smiled too and asked :" Can you tell me, what is this black dragon? " He looked at Toothless . Jack saw this hiccup don't have leg. ! How he couldn't see that before! ?

Before Hiccup could say something ..  
"Wait why.. . Why you don't have leg? .." Jack said

Hiccup looked at his leg and said " Ah well this is very long story "  
"We have time hiccup " Jack looked at him and listen to everything he said he was amazed of what he said about Red Death, meeting Toothless,War with Draco When Hiccup wanted to know something about him, he saw he is sleeping .

He decided to go tell about everything to his Dad

Then he got down his Dad was sitting and read book

"Hey Dad can I talk to you? " Hiccup said "Yes sure what is it Hiccup?"  
"Well it's about this merman.. His name is Jack, I think he trust me .." Hiccup said "Well hiccup ask about his life then"  
" I wanted to ask him but he fell asleep.. and I don't really know he will say me that" Hiccup said "Well okay then.. We will wait hiccup until he will be ready" Stoick said

In other part of ocean Black Merman soldiers told the king Pitch that Jack is gone ...  
"Any signs of him anywhere?" - He said

"No your majesty , we think some humans could got him "  
Pitch was angred, He wanted to destroy everything right now He knew that situation like that will come. He decided to get his trofeum of the won war back . Even if this will get many victims. ...

TO BE CONTINUED ..


	3. Chapter 3 Just , Let me go

Chapter 3 : " Just , let me go "

Pitch was angred. He is waiting for information where could be Jack Suddedly soliders went to his Throne Room and said: " We found his location"  
Pitch evil smiled and said: " Get the best Tritons , we gotta visit human "

At Berk

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He was at same room where he was last night . He looked where Hiccup can be . Then he came in with some fruits and like always smiled .  
Hiccup said: " How was your sleep? "  
Jack was in a little shock, nobody ever asked him for that ... Pitch don't even care really for him . Jack slowly said: " You want to know something about me right? "  
Hiccup was a little suprised, he wanted to say something about him very fast. But hiccup smiled and answered: " Yeah of course "  
Jack started: " In ocean live many kingdoms of merman's and mermaids, in past there was two biggest Tritons and Athlens. I come from Athens clan. One day my kingdom was attacked by Tritons, they actually won and killed everyone without me, his king Pitchiner - Pitch took me as trofeum of his won. Live with him was teribble. His rules was really hard.  
If I broke rules I got punishment , I had no idea of other side of world. He wanted me to stay only in his castle, of course I was watched by many his soliders everyday. But finally I run out of there and that's how I got here by your father ...

After sadly Jack said : " I am afraid he's gonna know where I am, I am afraid he's gonna attack this island so please , JUST LET ME GO ...  
Hiccup saw sadness in his eyes. He told him truth. He wanted to beg his father to let him go but suddedly he heared explosion.  
Jack heared that too and was afraid.  
Hiccup fast run out outside and saw many merman's with black tails

One of them said: " Now stupid humans give my Jack back " Hiccup looked at him and he was looking like king.  
Everybody don't know what's going on and Pitch said: " Oh.. I see how it is. " He made sign with his hand to attack Soliders started to attack with some dark magic. Explosions was everywhere

Hiccup fast backed to Jack. Jack said: " It's him.. . It's Pitch. He started to attack island right? "  
"I never thought I gonna do it.. " Jack fast get out of box. Hiccup shouted: " No! What are you doing? !"

Jack smiled: " Please be quiet, I must focus " Jack tail start to dissappear. Hiccup was in shock. In some moments tail was gone.  
" How you did this JACK ?! " He answered : " My clan was able to turn human for some minutes , and also have ice powers.. I am gonna talk to him wait "  
Hiccup wanted to stop him but when he wanted to talk to him , he was gone .

Jack went outside and Pitch made sign to stop.  
And explosions stopped Pitch said: " Oh Jack.. Did they hurt you? ."

Jack walked closer to Tritons and said: " No .." Pitch smiled: " You know, you broke my rules right Jack ? " Jack with down head said: " Yes but next time I will be better Pitch . "  
Pitch smiled : " Oh good Jack . I am soo happy to hear that . "

Hiccup saw Jack jumped to water. His tail backed. Jack said: " Please don't destroy this island. " Pitch think for some moments: " Why Jack ? " He answered " Just please don't ... I beg you "  
Pitch was happy to hear words : " BEG YOU "

Pitch started to swim in other way " We're going out of there . " Every Triton started to swim and dissappear . And Jack with them. Hiccup had a little tears in eyes and quietly said: " No.."

TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Chapter 4 I promise

Chapter 4 " I promise "

Jack is swimming with many Tritons and Pitch . To his "home " . It really wasn't his home .  
" Why you Jack didn't wanted me to destory this island ? They captured you , you must be really afriad there. " He looked at him " No it wasn't really scary there , only at the beginning " "Well okay then Jack ... "

They got back to the castle .

Sudddly Pitch stay opposite Jack and said : " Jack now promise me you will no ever leave without my permission . "  
Jack sighed : " I promise .. I will not leave without your permission " Jack only lied . He wanted to get out of there as fast he can .

Pitch smiled : " Very well Jackie . " He began stroking his hair . Jack shout : " Don't touch me ! . " and pushed his hand away . Pitch smile gone : " Jack , you're so naughty , Remeber what you will got when you're bad now say " Sorry " . Jack with forced voice said : " I am sorry Pitch ... " "Now Jack you will think about your behavior . Go to your room now " As he wished , Jack went to his room .

Everything was black . Just like in all castle . He remeber the times with his family , colorful times . But all is gone .

Jack was laying on his bed and thinking what Hiccup is doing without him . He wanted to take care of him but then Pitch ruined everything . When he was with Hiccup he feel like in old times with his family .

In the other room Pitch said to his soliders : " Secure the 2 times stronger castle ,I don't want my Jackie escape right ? " All soliders said : " Yes your majesty "

At Berk Hiccup was only thining about Jack . After he's gone with this Dark guys . He was afraid they can do something to him , beacuse Jack said about his self and his life was like in prison . Hiccup was thinking about plan how to get him out of it .  
" How I can find his caslte without know anything " - Hiccup was thinking chaotic " First I must find some book about tritons , that's THE FIRST STEP ! " He fast run to the library of village to get some informations .

His hands was everywhere in this books . And finally found black book with word : " Tritons "  
He opened it . And read : " Tritons are one of 2 most powerful clans in ocean "

" No Jack said they are only now " - he thought sadly

He read more : " They use black magic like black fire , black sands and more of them . "

Hiccup was a little sad he found only what powers they can use He looked up on toothless and got an idea .

" Toothless I know who can help us "  
He got into dragon and start fly without inform anyone .

He fly many time and finally got in other island .  
There was little house there in forest . Hiccup came in and said : " Please , I know only you can help me "

Strange girl looked at him . The girl had black hair and was in black dress , beacuse of she Hiccup know legends of mermans .  
Her name was : " Elsa "

She said : " With what Hiccup ? How can I help you ? "  
Hiccup answered :" Well you see Elsa , I have problem , I wanna find Tritons caslte to get out of there my friend "

" A friend ? , Tritons are dangerous Hiccup you can't go there alone just LIKE THAT ! They don't have a conscience ! " Elsa shouted

Hiccup sighed : " I know, I know I actually saw what they can do , they attacked island , but please can you help me ?"

Elsa was suprised : " They attacked BERK ? "

Hiccup awkwardly said : " It's a long story "

Elsa after some thinking : " Ehhh I can't leave you to die right ? We're going together "

"So you say YES ?! " He jumped around

Elsa got angry " Don't act like CHILD Hiccup and get ready , we're going to hell ! "

They got into toothless . Elsa showed the way . After some flying they saw Black castle with many soliders around.  
The water was only on a little part of castle . " Wait they don't have castle under water ? " Hiccup asked .

" No after they attacked Athlens clan they got thier skills , train with them , and they can change into humans " - Elsa answered

" Jack " Hiccup thoguht .

" So what's your plan Hiccup ?"

" Just got in there ? but we must be not seen " - Hiccup answered

" Good Plan Hiccup " She said with irony " I prefer go at backs of caslte there are only 6 or 7 of them " - Elsa said

" Wait you can see how many of them is there , I see I don't know something Elsa " -Hiccup with joking face said

" Well you don't know many about me Hiccup "

They got into back of caslte

Elsa started to attack . She was fast , Tritons don't even had chance to shout .  
After some moments all soliders was on the ground .

Hiccup gasped : " How ?! " Elsa smiled : " Don't ask just get your friend , I will protect you "

"We must find something like door where is many guards " - She said with irony

They got into castle it was all dark .

They found big door where was 4 tritons protecting it .They thought is it Jack room . After they can do something , the door opened . There was Jack and Pitch going out of there .

Elsa with angry voice said and whisper : " Hiccup is your friend that last boy from Athlens ? You know they will not let him go so easy , excatly king is with him "

Hiccup whispered : " So that's this STUPID KING ? Who made him life worse "

Pitch stopped and Jack too Jack asked : " What's wrong Pitch ? "  
Pitch said : " Someone named me Stupid king "

After they can escape Pitch use dark magic and shot everywhere . They got seen by them .

Jack gasped , it was Hiccup ! . And a girl with black hair .

" No Pitch wait ! Don't hurt them ! " . Jack stopped Pitch's arm .

" And Why Jack ? This is just humans who get to my castle without permission . "

" Please " He covered Elsa and Hiccup " If you want to shoot them , shoot me too .

Pitch sighed : " You know Jack I can't do it , soliders get Jack out of there " Jack shoot an ice to them but he wasn't good with is powers without train them Beacuse that was ... Pitch 's rule They got his arms and put him behind Pitch .

" NO Pitch please ! I will do anything JUST Don't HURT THEM ! "

" Anything Jack ? And what you can give to me Jacky ? You are only my trofeum and prisoner . "

He turned head to Jack

" Anything you want , Just please don't hurt them .. "

" Hymm I think I have something to you can do " Pitch evil smiled .

" You have to attack with me clan Asteria "

Jack is shocked : " You know I can't use my powers good "

" But Jack you wil use them even if this don't get nothing , I must learn you how Tritons live right ? "

Jack said with head down : " Yes ... "

Pitch smiled : " Now Jack you're good boy . " Then Pitch looked to Elsa and Hiccup .  
" Get them out of there , but first you little boy , if I see you agian there ... " He started to come closer .

" I will kill you and anybody will stop me " he whispered to Hiccup ear evily .

" NOW GO ! " He shouted Solideres took them away . In Jack eyes was sadness he had a little teras in eyes .

" I am sorry Hiccup .. , but I have to protect you "


	5. Chapter 5 Visit Tritons Castle

Chapter 5

Hiccup and Elsa left the castle . Hiccup had tears in eyes. He didn't save him but just make his life worse .

"What are you going to do now Hiccup? " Elsa asked " I don't know ...I don't know how to save him.. . " Hiccup sadly answered .

They got into dragons and backed to Berk . Hiccup didn't want back without Jack but after Elsa beg him for that.. . He did it

In Tritons castle Jack was looking at Pitch who had smile on his face and said " Who was that boy Jack? .. He seem like he know you, is that a reason why you didn't want to destroy that island? "

Jack sadly said " Yes Pitch., I know him. And thank you for let him go.. . "

" Well Jack you're going tomorrow with me to Attack Asteria clan remeber? " "Yes.. . " Jack answered .  
" Go to sleep now Jack, you need rest , because tomorrow is big day " After that words Pitch was gone

Jack didn't want to attack others. He decided to find out way how to get out of there.  
After some hours he thought most of Tritons sleep. He slowly opened the door .  
He looked is there some guards but there isn't .

He fast went to next wall and again looked, there was like 7 of them .  
Jack wanted to pass them and focused to get some powers in hands. After some time his hands was glowing light blue .  
Two of them get near the Jack . He attacked first soliders, some of them shouted something but fast Jack knock them out.  
And next one got easy too . He run as fast he can to the big door.  
He jumped to the water .

Pitch heared noises and saw guards on the ground shooted with ice .  
" I see how it is.. . My Jackie want to escape again? " He started to laugh .  
He passed the main door but there's not Jack anywhere .

Some miles after castle Jack was tired. He lost a lot of energy. He had black dots in eyes , mostly pass out. But he swimmed still .  
He have to find way to Hiccup - He thought .  
But how can he find him?

Next day hiccup was looking at far away black castle

He wanted to go there but this strange king avoid him of that. And he didn't want to make Jack more trouble .

Suddedly he saw blue tail, and white hair. ! That was Jack ! He fast into Toothless and got him out. His skin was more white than before.  
He was knocked out.  
Hiccup decided to get him in some safe place. But no BERK . Somewhere else where that " Pitch " can't find him .  
Hiccup took care to get him water after some time of flying .

Hiccup got into a island and made big box from wood . He put water and Jack there and went to get something to eat . He left Toothless to care of him

After find some food he sat near him and just wait .


	6. Chapter 6 Hiccup is Car ?

Chapter 6

Jack slowly opened his eyes. He still was tired , he saw somebody's body near him. He know him it was Hiccup . Hiccup saw Jack woke up. " How are you feeling Jack ? "  
Jack answered: " Just a little tired , thanks. How did you find me? And where are we? "

" We are at one island, I don't know her name . Well I find you knocked out in water." Hiccup smiled .

Jack happieness stopped: " B-b-but Pitch gonna find us.. Nothing changed.. "  
" If this really gonna happen I gonna fight for you. Nobody deverse to live with this monster. " Hiccup said "Hiccup.. ... " Jack looked at him

Hiccup felt somebody arms around his chest. That was Jack's hands. He huged him .  
Jack tears come down from face: " Thank you.. Nobody ever care for me like that. You're like my family in past . "  
Hiccup turned his face to Jack: " Hey don't cry.. It's gonna be alright .. You.. You'll be fine " He started to touch Jack face to get out his teras .

Jack stopped cry. He trusted Hiccup , he knew , he's not gonna hurt him .  
Hiccup smiled and gave Jack fruits: " Now eat. You must be really hungry . "

Jack ate all what Hiccup gave him and focus .  
"What are you doing Jack? " He saw tail slowly dissapppear: " No not again this. ,!" He closed eyes and said: " You know jack this is disgusting! !"

Jack giggled: " Now open your eyes, well I would be trouble with tail right ? "  
Hiccup opened his eyes and saw Jack with legs and shorts , blue necklace and some gills on neck . Just like in the day he first did his tail disappear .

" Yea I think you're right .. " Hiccup answered

" So where are we going Hiccup , we can't just sit there and do nothing "  
" But isn't you just said me one day you can turn human just for few minutes? ! "

Jack just smiled : " Well I forgot to say, I can turn human for many time but I just can't touch water on legs "

Hiccup said with irony: " But you know Jack there us water everywhere! !"  
He was right all this place was wet , many water was there . Jack was standing on probably only one dry part there .

Jack evil smiled: " Then you just carry me "  
Hiccup laughed and with irony said: " In your dreams Jack.. "

Suddedly Jack jumped into Hiccup arms . Hiccup wasn't preapred for that . " I know you love me too much to say NO Hiccup " Jack said with a little smile . Hiccup sighed :" Fine Jack "

Hiccup walked in water and splashed everywhere. Jack made angry face said: " Hey my car don't splash like that "  
He was surprised and said: " Your what.. ?!"  
Jack smiled: " Car "

" I will litteraly throw you Jack to this water " . And that's what he did. Jack felt into water .

" Thank you car .. "  
" You gonna pay for it Hiccup. " . His tail backed .  
He used his tail to get Hiccup fall into water. Hiccup fell down and was angered: " Fantastic Jack... now I am wet.. "  
" That was punishment for throw me there " He splashed water into Hiccup's face .

" Jack I gonna kill you.. .." He laughed and try to splash him too but Jack was faster " Hey that's not fair you have tail. "

" Try to get me my precious car " - Jack laughed and swimmed far away . They had fun all day but then came night time . They fall asleep .


	7. Chapter 7 Getting closer

Chapter 7

Hiccup woke up at the night. He saw Jack is sitting and looking into the sky.

" You don't sleep Jack? " He asked

Jack turned his head in the Hiccup side.  
" I just can't sleep Hiccup ."

Hiccup sat near Jack.  
The sky was beautiful. Many stars and colors was there . Jack started to get near hand to Hiccup's

Hiccup saw that " What are you doing Jack? " . Jack fast got away his hand and blushed " Nothing.. "  
He got Jack's hand back to his. " You wanted to do it Jack right? " Hiccup said and smiled.

Both of them blushed. " I am sorry Hiccup but I never touched human's hand or skin. Thank you " Jack got hand away. He jumped to the water.  
" Go to sleep Hiccup you must be tired " . And that's what he did.

In the morning Hiccup woke up and saw Jack is still sleeping.

He had idea " HEY LITTLE PRINCESS JACK. IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! !"  
Jack chaotic woke up. " I am.. what hiccup? " he smiled evily and a little sleepy .

" Princess Jack. " He answered and then laugh soo hard " Well okay then. I am princess but your's princess. "

And then Hiccup stop laugh " Very funny Jack.. Now eat " He throw melons him , but Jack still didn't woke up good .  
One melon got into Jack's head " Auuhh.. Hiccup that hurt! "  
" That's for name me car "

" Fine "  
Jack fast ate melon.

Some miles away. Tritons was sreaching Jack.

" Anything? " Pitch asked

" He is a one of this 3 islands " One solider point at them .  
" Oh good " Pitch smiled .

Pitch got into first island. He saw some kind of life there.  
But what surprised him the most was box with water in his mind was only one thing " Jack "

In the same time Hiccup and Jack was playing together . Hiccup wanted splash Jack. Jack was running around and laugh " I gonna get you little princess! !"  
" In your dreams Hiccup ahha ! "  
Thier fun stopped when Toothless run chaotic.  
" What's wrong bud? "  
" Somebody is coming Jack "

They saw dark characters, and the most important "Pitch "  
" You thought you will run away from me Jack? And you little boy I think I have to kill you " . 


	8. Chapter 8 Don't come back for me

Chapter 8

Pitch smiled. Hiccup get his fire sword .

He started to laugh: " You really think , you can beat me with this small sword ?"

Hiccup charges to Pitch. He fast dodge his attack.  
Jack eyes got bigger :" No Hiccup stop! !" . Jack start to cry " I-I don't want you get hurt.. "

Pitch stopped and Hiccup too " See what you did " Hiccup " you made little Jack cry . "

" No Jack! I will not stop! ! I promised I will protect you, even if I have to die! !"  
Jack gasped silently: " Hiccup..."

Pitch used a chance when Jack agguring with that boy. He created big dark ball.  
One moment and ball was on the way to Hiccup's stomach .

" HICCUP LOOK OUT!" Jack jumped next to him. Ball got Jack not Hiccup.

" JACK! !"

Jack started to bleed . He fell down. He breathed hardly . "

" Oh jack jack ... What you see in that human ?" He was up to Jack .

Jack fell pain , wanted to close his eyes , but fast got magic in his hand and try shoot Pitch.

Pitch dodge " Jack you know you can't beat me, but still I have to heal you "

Hiccup was in shock. He was shaking. He had little Jack blood on his hands. He thought that is all his fault. He had to get that on stomach not Jack .  
Pain of Jack slowly disappear. Pitch was healing him with some dark magic , but before he fully heal him. He put chains on his hands. That chains blocked his powers .  
" Now let's go home Jack. "

He pulled Jack with chains . He had to go where he want. But he wanted to say something to Hiccup.

" Please Pitch, let me talk to him. "  
" And what I will get by that Jack ?"

" I will never run and never try to escape even if I will chance , And I will force him to not come back "  
Pitch after some thinking agreed " But fast Jack " He fasly run to Hiccup . Chains got longer , beacuse of some magic .

Hiccup looked at him " It's okay Hiccup you don't have to care about it. Thank you for everything. This fun times, to take care for me, for remind me of past. But this is goodbye Hiccup you will only get hurt, when you will try to get me out of this. " Jack cried.  
" Thank you for be amazing friend.. " He cried more And fast hug him.  
" Please hiccup don't come back for me ..."

" But Jack..."

Jack stopped him "Shhh it's gonna be alright " Jack get of his blue necklace. " Don't lost this necklace hiccup" Hiccup understood " Thank you Jack."

Then Jack came out to Pitch and smiled.  
They got into water and swim out.

Hiccup cried .. 


	9. Chapter 9 Pain and Sadness

Chapter 9

Jack swimmed near Pitch. He hoped, Hiccup will not go after them.

Jack was fall in thinking. Pitch was looking at him.  
" What are you looking at Pitch " Jack asked

" Just guard you and don't let you do something really stupid Jack"

" You don't have to do it, I will not try to do something..."

Pitch smiled: " I know .. I know Jack. , but now really don't lie me with that Jack and don't broke this promise "

Jack put head down. His stomach hurt a little, after this shoot with dark magic.  
He was afraid to tell Pitch about that.  
He put hand on it , and tried to get off pain , But it only get worse . He groaned . Pitch saw that .

" P-pitch ?"  
"Yes Jack? "

" My stomach hurt badly " He had hand on it " Oh really. ?" Pitch stopped swim and get next to Jack . " I think It will hurt you Jack for some time "

Pitch get hands near jack:" C'mon Jack get on me. You don't feel well, and I don't want you pass out there. I will carry you"

Jack was afraid to trust pitch.  
But he got into his back and feel asleep. Then he closed his eyes .

When Jack woke up he saw ceiling.

Then Pitch came in. With some medicines. " Feeling better? ."  
Jack slowly want to get up but hurt stopped him.

" Why this still hurt me even if you healed this pitch?"  
" Maybe outside it look good but inside you are still badly injured "

Jack sighed. Pitch sat near him and put his head down " You must just rest Jack " He noded.

At Berk Hiccup sat alone in his room.

He didn't want to talk with anybody.  
All his friends was worried about him , all they saw is blue necklace in his hands when he got back to island .

Astrid decided to try talk to Hiccup She slowly walked in . Hiccup saw she came : " What do you want Astrid ? "

Astrid get mad a little : " What I am want ? Hiccup ! All is worried about you . After you backed , you are sad . I just want to know WHY ?! "

" I don't want talk about it "  
Astrid got hand on Hiccup shoulder " You know Hiccup , you can tell anything to me " Hiccup sighed .

" Fine " He told her everything . About Tritons , about Jack , About Pitch . " That's horrible ! " She throw axe on the wall .

" I know , the only what left from him is this necklace he gave me , he said to not lost it . " Hiccup sadly said

" You should wear it everyday Hiccup , not cry on it, I think he gave it to you to make you happy "

" I guess you're right Astrid . " He fast wear it , and hug it in his hand . Astrid smiled . " That old Hiccup back ? " Hiccup smiled : " Maybe .. "  
She hited him . He screamrf : " And what that was for ?! " " For check are you alright . "

" Not funny Astrid " He evily smiled " I gonna take a flight with Toothless now . See ya " He fast run out . Astrid sighed : " What do I have with him " . And walk off too .

Hiccup was flying with Toothless and fell a little better . " It's okay bud .. " He said , beacuse Toothless was worried too about him .

He got into Antrartica . He liked to be there when he was sad . He was looking at necklace agian .

" Why Jack ? ... Why do you gave me that ? To remind me only of that hurtful memories ? " He slowly put one or two tears down from his the face .

At the Tritons palace . Jack woke up agian .

Agian he was at this dark room as always . He hated be there like in prison . But he promised Pitch . Promised he will not run , to Pitch not hurt Hiccup .

He wanted to beg Pitch to go somewhere outside , but he didn't know to do it or no . His stomach still hurt so much . It was painful feeling . But he was pround of this He saved his first .. " Friend " .

He slowly tried to get up . Pain in stomach got him . He groaned . " You must fight this pain Jack , I must beg Pitch to just see is he alright ... Or just see him for one moment ... " He thought

He swim very slow to the big black door . He had to go Pitch, to beg him . He opened the door . Two guards was there and they asked : " Where are you going ? " " I just want to talk to Pitch . I must go to him . "

" Just stay there I will go for him " One from them said and went out . Jack backed to bed and lay there agian .  
After some minutes Pitch came in with smile on the face : " Yes Jack ? You asked for talk to me . "

" Pitch I beg you ... Tell me is he alright . Just let me SEE , IS HE ALRIGHT ! " He slowsly said . " But who is alright Jack ? Ahhh you mean that boy if I remeber good , " Hiccup " was his name . "

He came closer , sat on bed and start to stroke Jack's hair : " You know Jack , I will not let you ever go out from there after this your escapes . " He smiled while stronking hair .

" Please Pitch I beg you ! Just let me see him , just let me see out of hidden ! "  
"You will keep that whining Jack ? Or I can go from there now ? "  
" But Pitch p-please ... "

" I said " No " Jack and you should listen . " He almost closed the door . But then Jack fast went of of pain with groan . He had hand on his stomach .

"Please Pitch just let me see , I will not talk to him or do anything I just want to see is he alright that's all ! " Jack had tears in eyes .

Pitch got angry . " Jack I said stop whining " Then Jack fell pain in his face . Pitch hited him . He fell down to the ground .

" Do you understand now ? " He said with dark eyes . " Y-Yes... " Pitch helped Jack get up and put him in the bed .

Then he's gone and Jack was alone in this dark room .. 


End file.
